


Lost Innocence

by kazesuke



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Weapons of Mass Destruction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 17:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14698581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazesuke/pseuds/kazesuke
Summary: The weapon designs were just homework, theoretical, an assignment.Until Gozaburo ripped down Seto's own lie to himself.





	Lost Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for 100 words on FFA. The prompt was 100 words of things you're not proud of.
> 
> Original here: https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/288794.html?thread=1633870618#cmt1633870618

It’s a homework assignment. Always just homework. Just theoretical designs and nothing more. 

That’s what Seto tells himself, has always told himself, when he dashes off the designs for another weapon at Gozaburo’s behest. 

Just something else to prove his worth to his Father and Father’s company. 

He holds that belief until Gozaburo rips it from him, like he will do everything else. 

A heavy hand comes down on his shoulder like the swing of Death’s scythe as they watch the destruction from behind the safety of computer screens. 

The epiphany is ugly and it tears another piece of him apart. Another puzzle piece scattered. His innocence or maybe his naivety. How could he have been so foolish?

But he’s 12 and genius though he may be, no-one would’ve expected him to be concerned by it. Children are supposed to trust adults.

And yet, he’s known for a long time already that that’s bullshit. So why didn’t he think on it more?

He’s keenly aware of the lives lost. The children he’s made like himself and Mokuba, The families that won’t ever be whole again. 

Others might excuse it from him - he’s only young, he couldn’t have known.

But Seto doesn’t. Won’t ever. 

Instead, it’s the day he starts counting the lives he took. 

Because maybe one day, he can pay a small fraction of that debt back.


End file.
